Lazy Hazy Crazy Summer
by IrishAsh87
Summary: Post Season 7. Luke and Lorelai have found their way back to each other, but will a very special vacation help seal the deal? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Crazy Love

The blinds tinkled as Lorelai threw open the diner door and bounded over to the counter with a grin. After the months of unpleasantness, loneliness, her ill-chosen marriage to Christopher, things were getting back to normal. Rory was still gone, would be gone for a while, but even so… She loved being back at _Luke's_, loved being back with Luke, loved how her life was finally seeming to come together. Hell, on summer days like this, a part of her even looked forward to seeing her mother for Friday Night Dinner, especially considering how pleasantly they'd been getting along as of late. Well, maybe that one was a bit of a stretch… but still…

"Hey, you," she called, banging on the counter to get Luke's attention as he went over an order with Ceasar, "Need coffee now! Getting the brew shakes! Gonna die!"

"Yeah, cuz' this black death won't kill you," he retorted, rolling his eyes as he made his way over and poured her a cup.

"Um, yeah, I'm just gonna assume that means I love you," Lorelai grinned, taking a sip and sighing.

"So, you have your parents' thing tonight?" Luke asked.

"Yup. It's Friday, isn't it? Why do you ask?"

Luke shrugged. "No reason."

"Okay, then." Lorelai eyed him suspiciously.

"Actually, I was wondering…" he started.

"No can do," she replied, cutting him off. "You know my mother. Unless I've l developed some sort of flesh eating virus that would render her criticisms of me useless, I don't get off the hook anymore. She doesn't have Rory to praise so she needs me to torment. Sorry."

"Very appealing," he smirked, "but I actually wanted to know if maybe your parents would mind it if I joined you tonight."

"Wha—" she asked, "Why in God's name would you want to have dinner with my parents? Don't you remember the last time? It was like one of those _Saw_ movies. I half expected my mother to wheel out a creepy little marzipan clown puppet on a tricycle for dessert!"

He rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad. I just thought that since we're back together and working on things, it's important that we let them know we're serious this time. That we don't intend to screw it up again. Besides, after the… unpleasantness this past year, I don't think they'll try and interfere anymore. Besides, I bet it would mean a lot to your mother if she felt included in your life like this."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I thought you hot guys were supposed to be dumb."

He grinned. "I thought you brunettes were supposed to be demure."

"I'll call them now."

"Wait," Luke stopped her, and pointed to the NO CELL PHONES sign.

"You suck," she replied, "but that's why I love you."

Smirking, she rose and walked behind the curtain behind the counter to dial her mother's familiar number, secretly praying she'd get the answering machine, cursing herself silently as she heard it pick up and her mother's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom," Lorelai replied.

"Lorelai?"

"No, it's Ted Williams. They just unfroze me," she deadpanned, and immediately began muttering to herself. "Wow, I don't even know why I know that. I must be spending too much time with Luke."

"Lorelai…" Emily sighed, growing impatient.

"Sorry. Anyway, I was just calling about tonight. I wanted to know—"

Emily cut her off.

"Oh no, Lorelai. You're not cancelling this late," she began, her voice tightening in growing anger. "It's just not right. I thought we were getting along much better. I've tried to be less critical, and God knows how much I've bitten my tongue on that one, and still you insist on putting everything in your life before your family. What is it? Did that Kirk fellow crash another car into one of your local businesses? Are you having trouble planning annual 'Third Sunday of the Month Festival'? Hmm?"

"Actually, Mother," Lorelai replied through gritted teeth, willing her annoyance away, "I was going to say that I was looking forward to dinner tonight and I wanted to know if there would be room for a fourth?"

"A fourth?" Emily questioned, confused. "Rory's not home yet, is she?"

"Um, no she's not," Lorelai replied, squeezing her eyes shut for the inevitable passive aggressive firestorm that was sure to follow, "I was actually talking about Luke."

"Luke?"

Emily's tone was hard to decipher.

"Um, yes?"

Suddenly, Emily surprised her.

"Well, of course there's room," she answered saccharinely. "Your father and I would love to have Luke for dinner. We haven't seen him since Rory's party."

Lorelai was dubious. "What's the catch, Gilmore?"

She could almost hear Emily roll her eyes through the phone.

"Honestly, there's no catch, Lorelai. My God you're paranoid."

"But—"

"But what? I think it would be…_appropriate_ to have Luke for dinner, considering he's back in your life."

"We're talking about the same Luke, right, Mom?" Lorelai asked incredulously. "You know, dark hair, diner guy, backwards ballcap? Not like, the _Star Wars_ guy or the one from _General Hospital_ or anything like that, you know?"

"Of course I know Luke. And like I said before, we'd be happy to have him this evening. All I ask is that you make sure he doesn't wear any of that dreadful flannel he loves so much. It's really not appropriate evening attire. And maybe you can see if he owns a jacket that isn't military surplus."

"Mom—" Lorelai began again.

"Goodbye, Lorelai. Remember, we'll expect you at 7 sharp."

With that, she hung up, and Lorelai was left sputtering into the now-quiet phone as Luke snuck up behind her and slipped his hands around her waist.

"Everything alright?" he asked, kissing her lightly on the neck. "Am I on for dinner at your parents?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, no," Lorelai said smiling, "'Cause, apparently, they've been body-snatched. But the Pod People who are now wearing their skin would be happy to have you."


	2. Cocktails at the Nuthouse

"…and then, after she freaked out over the fact that we didn't have an on-site masseuse to the point that I thought even Michel was gonna start to cry, the old witch then demanded we change her room because she wasn't getting 'optimal cell phone reception'. I swear to God, if these people want city corporate crap like that, why do they even bother coming to a country inn?" Lorelai ranted on the ride to Hartford that night.

"One of those days?" Luke asked sympathetically as he pulled into the Gilmores' long driveway.

Lorelai nodded.

"I know what you mean," he chuckled back.

"Unh-uh, no way your day was crazier than mine," Lorelai replied, shaking her head.

"Three words: Kirk goes vegan."

Lorelai gasped. "And we have a winner!"

"I spent two hours trying to convince him that it wouldn't psychologically harm Lulu's pet rabbit if it were to see me crinkle-cut his carrot sticks," he went on.

She laughed. "You poor thing."

Luke continued, the rant building in the pit of his stomach. "Then, he tried to convince me that burning a hamburger would count as a vegan meal because animals don't like their meat overcooked."

"I know I don't," Lorelai giggled.

"I was gonna kill him today, Lorelai. I mean, I got so fed up, I actually thought I might have to, just, you know—"

"Pull a Sweeney Todd, chop him up, and grill him into one of your burgers?" Lorelai offered helpfully.

"Plus, the damn air conditioner broke again, so it was, like, 2000 degrees in there today, prompting Patty and Babbette to feel the need to tell me that because of the heat, they had decided they were going to, quote, go commando, and proceeded to catcall at me for two hours to, how did they put it? Take it off."

"I can't say that I blame them. You are pretty hot."

He rolled his eyes. "Stop."

"You've got to relax, Babe, that's just Stars Hollow being Stars Hollow."

"That's just Stars Hollow being freakin' nutballs is what it is!"

"And on that note, we're here!" She replied. "Now, just relax, I'm sure my mother had the maid pick you up a six-pack of… what does she call it, "white trash white zinfandel". Just fix your tie, grab a drink, and enjoy my mother's veiled insults and subtle remarks about the potential for us to screw up this relationship again."

"Gee, that sounds great," Luke grumbled inimitably. "So, I guess we should go in before your mother comes looking for us. Isn't that her at the window there?"

He pointed.

"What the hell is wrong with that woman?!" Lorelai groaned. "It's like my life is some horrible twisted version of Big Brother where you get all the same scrutiny but no million dollars at the end!"

Luke chuckled. "Come on, Crazy Lady. Let's go in."

"Fine," she replied, whining, "but if things go how I think they're gonna go, we skip the coffee and have it back at your place, deal?"

"Deal."

They made their way up the drive to the large, oak door, just in time to meet Emily as it flew open.

"I was wondering when you two would finally decide to grace us with your presence," she commented archly. "Honestly, don't you think you're a little old to be necking in the driveway of your parents' house on a date?"

"Geez," Luke muttered to himself, turning pink against the black on black of his suit.

Lorelai cringed, too, holding up her hand in protest. "Wow, Mom. Three things. One: _Gah_! Please never comment about any sexual or pseudo-sexual activities I may or may not be doing with my boyfriend. Two: We weren't necking. We were mentally cleansing ourselves from two really crazy work days. And three: I will never be too old to neck with my boyfriend in the driveway of my parents' house on a date. Or other things, for that matter."

Luke blushed even harder. "God, not in front of your parents."

Emily smiled, genuinely it seemed, surprising Lorelai. "Don't worry, Luke. I'm perfectly aware at how crude my daughter can be. I'm sure you've learned just as well as I that it is best to just ignore her."

"Let her joke herself out," Luke agreed.

"Exactly," Emily replied.

Lorelai looked back and forth between the two of them. "Wait a minute! You're my boyfriend, and you're my mother. Why are you two agreeing? That's just—that's just evil!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well, come in. We've got drinks in the living room."

"Oh great," Luke whispered as they followed her through the foyer, "Bring on the ridiculously expensive hard liquor."

"Be strong, Burger Boy," Lorelai giggled as they came into the living room. "Hi, Dad."

Richard looked up from his newspaper. "Hello, Lorelai, Luke."

"How ya doin', Mr. Gil—uh, Richard," Luke stumbled.

"I do just fine, thank you, Luke," smiled Richard. "Now, how would you two like a drink? I've got something special for us tonight."

"Sure," Lorelai replied. "Whatever you've got, we'll take."

"Wonderful," Richard replied, heading towards the kitchen. "Emily, shall I get one for you, or would you like me to make you a martini in a moment?"

Lorelai looked confused.

"Yes, I think I will have one," Emily said.

"Gee, Mom," Lorelai chuckled as the swinging door closed behind her father, "I know the economy's going to hell, but you and Dad switching to that boxed, fridge wine stuff, that's a shame. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can stop being impertinent," Richard quickly supplied as he returned with a tray of tall, amber-filled glasses, setting it on the table and handing one to Luke before taking one himself.

Emily smiled, taking one from the edge of the tray. "Your father found out Luke was coming and thought it'd be nice to have something different for a change. And I don't know about your father, but I'd sooner die before drinking wine out of a box. It's not Hawaiian Punch."

"Here, here," Richard laughed, taking a sip.

"How do you know what Hawaiian Punch is?" Lorelai asked, grabbing the last remaining glass from the table. "And this is beer."

"Very good, Lorelai," Richard rolled his eyes. "I'm glad all that expensive schooling we gave you as a child taught you something. Besides, I thought you and Luke might like it."

Luke tentatively took a sip, savoring the perfectly-chilled brew. "I do, thanks, Richard. I appreciate you going to this sort of trouble. I would've been fine with whatever. You didn't have to do anything special for us."

Richard shook his head and chuckled. "No trouble at all, son."

Lorelai choked a little on her drink.

He continued. "And, while I do enjoy my, whatever, as you called it, today has been far too hot for the hard stuff. On a summer night like this, beer is the only thing remotely refreshing."

"You know, Richard, I think you're right," Emily chimed in. "This is quite good."

This was all too much for Lorelai. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my mother?"

"Really, Lorelai, I'm not a complete snob."

"Since when?"

Emily ignored her. "No, it's generally not my drink of choice, but I've had beer before. I did go to college. It's not a new trend for it to be popular amongst the youth."

"You're mother's right," Richard said. "I remember at some of my fraternity parties your mother throwing them back with the best of them."

"Richard!"

"Why, she could outdrink half the crew team. After a while, they'd be passed out across the billiard table and Emily would be across the room getting riled up over some girl who she thought was flirting with me! It was brilliant," Richard continued, his eyes sparkling as Lorelai and Luke sat on the opposite sofa, staring wide-eyed.

"Now, you're just exaggerating," Emily protested, though her smile betrayed her lack of anger.

"This is really starting to freak me out," Luke whispered. "Are your parents on any psychotropic medication you forgot to tell me about?"

"I'm a little bit scared myself," Lorelai hissed back. "Maybe they put LSD in the beer or something."

Her parents ignored them and continued on with their banter.

"Why, Emily Gilmore, I am not exaggerating." Richard was clearly enjoying himself at this point. "Don't you remember the night I had to carry you out of the party after you jabbed Monica Sutliffe with a hatpin because she got a bit handsy with me?"

Emily pursed her lips primly. "I most certainly did not and you're starting to tread on very thin ice, Richard. I'll not continue this conversation in front of our guests."

"No, please, I'd love to hear more," Lorelai chimed in, "Tell me about the time Mom played quarters with Otter and Boone and the rest of the Delta House. It must have made your Alpha Betas totally jealous, Dad, huh? Did she hit the beer bong? Do a keg stand with Bluto Blutarsky?"

Luke chortled nervously.

Emily rolled her eyes again. "Now you see what you've done, Richard? She's doing another one of her bits."

"Who in God's name are Otter and Boom? I think I've met Blutarsky, only we called him Bruno at the time," Richard asked.

"It's actually a movie, Sir," Luke chimed in. "_Animal House_. It's pretty funny."

"Oh, I've trained you so well," Lorelai giggled, leaning over to kiss him. "You've got your classic comedies down. Next week, I think we're ready to start you on musicals. How about a Fred Astaire film festival?"

"How about I let you walk home tonight," Luke growled, grinning slightly.

Emily smiled, reaching up to grasp her husband's hand as they observed the two continue their banter back and forth, the rhythm flowing as naturally as water, not realizing they were being watched. Their reverie was broken by the maid announcing dinner on the patio.


	3. Mothers and Daughters, Man to Man

"So what's the grub, Mom?" Lorelai asked as she sat down at the table, still confused as to why they were eating outdoors.

"I don't know, Lorelai. I think if it's grub you're wanting, perhaps you should go to the roadhouse down the street where they serve it," Emily deadpanned, sipping daintily at the beer she had carried in, and looking like she was enjoying it far too much. "We, however, are having scallops."

"Since when do we have scallops?" asked Lorelai. "Aren't we a more of a red meat kind of family, especially since we're eating outdoors tonight? You know, like a barbecue?"

"Really, Lorelai," sighed Emily, "You make it sound as though we just toss a dead hunk of beef on the table and have at it."

"Sounds good to me," added Richard, winking at Luke.

"I just thought," Emily continued, "that with your father supposed to be eating more heart-healthy meals, and Luke's preference for lighter fare at the dinner table, we should try something a bit different."

This time, Luke spoke up. "I hope you didn't change your meal plans for me, Emily. I appreciate it, but I'm really not as picky as Lorelai makes me out. I just try to keep her from drowning everything she eats in a mixture of chili, cheese, and coffee. That's all."

Emily laughed. "I know exactly what you mean, Luke, and I appreciate it, but you haven't changed our plans a bit. Besides, I actually think on a night like this, it's far too hot to be cooped up inside. I don't know. Perhaps I'm mellowing."

Lorelai had heard enough, slamming her napkin down on the glass tabletop. "Okay! That's it! Mom, can I see you in the kitchen for a second?"

Emily's eyes narrowed even as she continued to smile. "Of course. Will you excuse me a moment?"

The two left together, leaving their men looking on, speechless.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As soon as they had arrived in the kitchen and kicked out the cook, Lorelai exploded. "Okay, what's the angle?!"

Emily looked upset. "Angle? What are you talking about? Is this another one of your jokes, Lorelai, because if it is, I don't find it funny, particularly in front of guests."

"I mean all this, eating-outside, beer-sipping, 'maybe I've mellowed', nice-to-Luke, casual attitude stuff! I don't get it!"

"Isn't this the kind of thing you and Luke like?" Emily asked. "Would you prefer I served foie gras and caviar with a five hundred dollar bottle of wine and have your father and I talk about the DAR and stock market all night?"

"No," Lorelai shouted, "I just mean—"

Emily bristled. "You just mean what, Lorelai? I don't get it. I try and be nice to Luke, get down off my high horse a bit, and still I'm wrong. Fine. Just fine. I'll just stop trying."

She looked genuinely hurt.

Lorelai sighed, feeling guilty. "No, Mom. You're right. You were just being nice and I shouldn't have thought you had ulterior motives."

"Why do we always have to do this?" Emily asked, suddenly sounding quite tired. "Why do we always have to fight?"

"Because our mothers spoiled us as children and we like to have our own way," Lorelai replied, not missing a beat.

Relaxing slightly, Emily gave a small smile. "You're my daughter. I want you to be happy and… Luke makes you happy. I didn't see it for a long time, I wanted so much for you and Christopher to make a family work. You seemed so right together when you were younger. And then you two finally did get together and, well, I was wrong."

"But how did you…"

"I saw how he acted at the hospital when your father had his heart trouble last year, I'm not stupid. How he behaved was inexcusable. But Luke was there. He did everything Christopher should have done. And that night you came over to help me with the tax forms, and you told me about the split-up, I wasn't all that surprised. I got to thinking, over the past few years, nearly everything that's made you truly happy has had something to do with Luke. He takes care of you, of Rory, of everyone he loves. He's a good man."

"Yeah, he is," Lorelai agreed.

Emily continued. "And then, when I found out about how he set up that entire party for Rory and saw you and he kissing—"

"Wait," interrupted Lorelai, "you saw that?!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. I'm sure your entire crazy little town saw it. You practically consummated your reconciliation in the middle of the street."

"Mom!"

"Luke is the one for you, Lorelai," Emily continued, her eyes beginning to mist. "And I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. I just—"

She paused, her voice trembling a little. "I'm sorry, I've never been comfortable talking to you like this."

"Wow," Lorelai grinned slightly, "Two apologies in one night. Am I dying or something?"

Emily squeezed her hand. "I just want you to have the kind of love I've been so lucky to have. And if it takes some of the pressure off you two and helps improve our relationship if I relax some of my formalities, I'll do whatever I can."

"Oh, Mom," replied Lorelai, tears in her eyes, "That means a lot. Thank you."

Emily wiped her eyes and grinned. "Besides, I have to admit, I've always secretly enjoyed beer, but it's entirely inappropriate to serve it on a regular basis. Don't get too used to it all. Dinner will be back in the dining room next week, but I'll make sure your father doesn't saturate Luke with Glenfiddich and the cook sticks to simple meals. I'd really like for Luke to start attending dinner sometimes. I want to be a part of your life."

"I think we can do that," Lorelai agreed, "But for now, we should probably get back to the men. Don't you think? They get desperate when they're lonely. We might walk in and find the two of them just makin' out."

Emily nodded, stifling a small laugh, and the two turned to leave when Lorelai stopped again.

"Hey, Mom? That stuff that Dad was saying in the living room about you getting 'riled up' after a few beers… is any of that true?"

"Oh, of course not," Emily brushed off with a wave of her hand, continuing past her daughter. "Beer doesn't make me aggressive."

"I didn't think so," said Lorelai.

"Just incredibly amorous," murmured Emily, her cheeks flushing lightly with fond memories.

"Amorous," Lorelai repeated to herself. "You mean, like—Oh God! Ew! EW! You're flagged, Gilmore! I mean it!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, back at the table, Luke and Richard sat in an awkward silence. Finally, Richard spoke.

"So, uh, how's business, Luke?"

Luke cleared his throat. "Pretty well. I mean, people always need to eat, you know, not to mention the fact that I could probably start charging for a floor show with some of the wackos that live in my town."

Richard laughed, relaxing a bit. "Stars Hollow is a bit colorful."

"That's an understatement," chuckled Luke before he changed the subject. "Say, um, do you think everything's alright in there? I mean, I don't get it myself, but Lorelai seemed kind of upset."

"Those two always have an issue. I'm sure you've seen it," sighed Richard. "They've been getting along far too much lately. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Luke nodded.

"It'll pass. It always does. Until then, you just sit back and let them fight themselves out," he continued. "You know, besides 'I love you', the greatest phrase in the English language for any man to have is "yes, dear'."

"Damn right," Luke replied with a smile.

"Right about what?" Emily's voice came from the French doors as she and Lorelai returned to the table.

"Just—uh, that—it's—that you both look really, really pretty tonight," Luke stumbled.

"Why, thank you, Luke," Emily replied.

"Good save," whispered Richard.

"I do believe they were talking about us, Mom. Don't you?" Lorelai smirked.

"I think you're right," Emily agreed, winking.

"We were not," Richard replied hastily. "Luke here was, uh, just telling me about his day."

Lorelai laughed. "Did he get to the part about Miss Patty's _Basic Instinct_ moment? Because that was truly disturbing from what I've heard. Sharon Stone herself would have stuck with the panties."

"Oh, dear Lord," said Richard in shock.

"I think I'm going to need another beer," Emily muttered, shaking her head as the four descended into an easy, albeit disturbing conversation.

**TBC**

_**Thank you so much for your kind reviews. Please continue to read and review… It's what keeps me going…**_


	4. Vacation All I Ever Wanted

"What did you say Michel called that guest who wanted to know how to get to that water park in Litchfield?" asked Emily, still laughing after Luke and Lorelai had rehashed their conversation from the car.

Lorelai smiled. "I believe it was a 'hot-dog-eating, wrestler-watching, farmer-tanned piece of shi—"

"The meal was lovely, Emily," Luke interrupted.

"Yeah, great, Mom," Lorelai added.

"Thank you," Emily replied, "but it sounds like you two deserved a nice meal after all of the absurdity you've been dealing with."

"It seems to me like you two need a vacation," Richard added.

"I agree with your father."

Lorelai laughed. "I wish."

She turned to Luke, surprised he wasn't laughing with her.

He shrugged. "I actually don't think it would be a bad idea. I mean, we could both use a break."

"Wonderful," Emily smiled, getting up. "I'll go call our travel agent for you. I just need a location and date."

"Wait, hold up, Mom," Lorelai stopped her. "No offense, but we'd like to plan our own vacation and, I hate to break it to you, but it probably won't be quite as fancy as you seem to have in mind. For example, I hear vacation, I'm thinking immediately of one very special place."

"Oh, no," Luke muttered. "Dare I ask?"

"Disney World!"

"Lorelai, really," Emily scolded. "Are you six years old?"

"But there's a castle there! And fireworks! And at EPCOT, you can drink booze from eleven different countries! That's like going to the UN and hanging out with the Irish ambassador or something!"

"Something I've always aspired to," muttered Emily, rolling her eyes.

"No way," said Luke. "I am not going to some crazy, corporatized conglomerate overrun with a bunch of freaks and their whining kids, dressed up like pirates and princesses and worshipping a rat!"

"Um, first of all," Lorelai started. "I think you would make a very sexy pirate and second of all, Mickey is a mouse. And not just any mouse. One that talks and wears clothes and can make fireworks shoot out of his fingers! They wrote an entire march about him!"

"They did?" asked Richard, beginning to look very confused.

"Yeah. You know the one. M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!" Lorelai sang. "One of the truly great rodent marches of our time."

"Despite your extremely lucid arguments," Luke continued, "I'm afraid I'll still have to pass on Disney World, at least until our kids are old enough to guilt us into going."

"Wait," Emily paused. "Kids. You said kids. Are you—"

"Oh, no," Luke began to blush, "I was just saying, you know, for the future—"

"Oh," Emily said, relaxing, though Lorelai could swear she almost looked disappointed. "So you're not—"

"No, Mom," Lorelai replied, "You know, Luke and I just got back together and we haven't really—"

"But you do plan on having children sometime in the future," interrupted Emily.

"Yes, but—" Luke and Lorelai began in unison.

"Because, forgive me for being blunt, you're not exactly as young and fertile as you used to be. If you two wait too long—"

"Aw, jeez," Luke muttered as Emily prattled on, his face deep red.

"Mom," Lorelai tried again, "I really think we should—"

"Change the subject?" Richard cut in, smiling as Lorelai mouthed a silent 'thank you'. "I absolutely agree. So, Luke, if Disney is out, for which I don't blame you in the slightest, what's your vacation of choice?"

"Me?" Luke managed, his normal coloring returning to him. "Um, I guess I always kind of liked the shore."

"The shore?" asked Emily, "As in the beach? Perfect. I have a dozen places I could recommend for you two. Do you prefer the Cape or the Vineyard?"

"You mean I could have dragged you out to the beach on any given weekend and you never told me?" Lorelai asked.

"Not really, no," replied Luke. "I'm not really a beach fan. I like the shore. The Jersey shore, actually. I used to spend every summer there as a kid."

"You did?" Lorelai was surprised. Luke rarely spoke of his childhood. "Why there? I thought you were Stars Hollow born and bred."

"I was," Luke said simply. "My Dad's family goes way back in New England. I think we even have a couple of Revolutionary War soldiers back there somewhere."

Emily tried to hide her look of surprise, her DAR interests sparked, as Luke continued.

"My Mom was from down near Philly, though. Bryn Mawr, I think. Went to college there, too. Pretty hoity-toity kind of town. She grew up going to Ocean City, Sea Isle, Cape May, all those kind of places."

"Really? That's so cool," Lorelai said, genuinely interested.

Luke's enthusiasm began to grow, something that rarely came to the surface, as he recalled his family.

"That's actually how my parents met. My Dad was just out of the military, visiting with a couple of buddies of his before he went back to the Hollow to take over his Dad's hardware store, and they were all on the boardwalk one night, playing one of those carnival-y type of games when this girl came up next to him to play and just, you know, basically trounced him, and the next thing you know, a month's gone by, and he's on one knee proposing at the beach."

Lorelai was mesmerized.

"That sounds like something right out of a movie," she murmured. "It's perfect."

"Yeah, and I guess, after they were married, they just never really thought to go anywhere else. We'd go down, open up the family beach house, and relax for a couple of weeks. Do the beach, the boardwalk, the cool little doo-wop, rock-n-roll kind of places down in Wildwood, maybe sneak into the casinos out in Atlantic City when we almost old enough. It was neat."

Suddenly, Emily spoke up, interrupting him. "I'm sorry, Luke. Did you say your mother was from Bryn Mawr?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Just out of curiosity, what was her maiden name?" Emily asked. "I know quite a few women through the DAR chapter in that area and my college sorority used to take a trip to our sister house down there. Perhaps I know her family."

"Oh, I doubt it," Luke chuckled. "My Mom's family were all immigrants. She was first generation American from a long line of bull-headed, working class Irishmen. She did have some bigwig uncle or cousin or something, though, from what I've heard. The family's pretty much all gone now, though, not that we were ever close or anything."

"So, you're a Jersey boy who wants to take his Jersey boy vacation," smirked Lorelai. "Does this mean when we go, you'll take me to the Badda Bing? Will I finally get to play that Bruce Springsteen, Bon Jovi, Frank Sinatra mix tape I've been saving?"

"You do and we're not going," Luke retorted, trying to sound gruff, but his voice was light. "I mean, that is, if we're really thinking of going somewhere."

"I'd love to go," Lorelai giggled. "I've never been there, other than a couple of extremely ill-planned weekends in Atlantic City that neither you nor my parents ever need hear about."

"Wonderful," smiled Emily. "And I have no problem excusing you from dinner for the next few weeks if you'd like to leave soon."

"Wait a minute, Mom," Lorelai held up a hand. "I appreciate you actually trying to help us get out of dinner and everything, but we can't just pick up and leave town like that."

She snapped her fingers.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "Can we?"

Richard spoke up. "I don't see why not. You both own your own businesses. You both seem to have more than adequate support in running them. From what you've said, neither of you has any pressing issues that need to be taken care of in the immediate future. You've both earned a vacation."

"But, Dad, I—"

"I think it's a good idea," Luke finally said.

"You what?"

"I think your Dad's right. We should go. It wouldn't take much. We don't need to worry about a hotel room. I don't go there, but I've always paid to keep the beach house kept up. Ceasar's fine running the diner, not to mention Zach and Lane. Michel and Sookie can handle the Inn for a bit. We should go. I mean, if you'd like to."

Lorelai grinned, squeezing his hand under the table. "I'd love to. I'd love to see where little Lukie spent his summer vacation."

"You know, we could arrange to go next weekend, even," Luke said, beginning to get uncharacteristically excited. "Just pack up and go."

"That sounds—oh, wait, I can't!" replied Lorelai. "I've got the Wilson wedding next weekend. My events planner is on maternity leave and I don't trust Michel to keep his cool and maintain that 'service with a smile' attitude for which we all know he's famous."

"Oh, well," Luke began, trying to hide his disappointment, "It's no big deal. Some other time, then."

Lorelai sighed. "I'm sorry, Babe. If it was any other time, you know I would. What about the following weekend?"

"Can't," Luke muttered. "April will be home from science camp and it'll be my weekend with her. I thought the three of us could do something."

Lorelai smiled at his plans for inclusion.

Finally, Emily spoke. "Actually, I think I might have a solution for your dilemma, if you don't mind me saying so."

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other, slightly worried.

"Uh, okay, Mom, shoot."

"First off, how big is your event?"

"Well, I guess around 100 people attending the wedding, with all rooms booked, so about 30 people staying onsite, but the overnight guests are covered. Even Michel can't screw that up."

"And Sookie's got the catering handled?"

"As always."

"And everything's just about arranged? The decorations, music, things like that?"

"Um, yeah," Lorelai replied slowly, growing nervous.

"So, really, all you would need is someone to organize and execute during the course of the day, and keep Michel from throwing one of his prissy Parisian tantrums, right?"

Emily was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Why am I suddenly scared?" Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"Yes, Mom," she muttered, "Who did you have in mind?"

"Why, you're looking at her," Emily beamed. "I mean, I've thrown much larger events with less done than what you've already got under control and dealt with much more difficult people than Sookie and Michel. Sookie just needs someone to keep her calm and productive and Michel… well, just between the four of us, I do believe that little Frenchman has a bit of a crush on me. There's something about the way he stresses his vowels whenever he talks to me…"

"Wow, Mom, how much beer have you had?" Lorelai cried. "I couldn't ask you to change all your weekend plans for that. Besides, I know you've thrown events before, but you're used to arranging everything, choosing everything. With this, you'd have to just coordinate and execute the bride's vision, and let me tell you, I've gone over every detail with this bride and she is, excuse me for saying, batshit crazy!"

Emily pursed her lips and then spoke. "Well, though I'm afraid I'm not as familiar with bat excrement as you are, Lorelai, I'm not some sort of incompitant ogre who must have my own way. I'm perfectly capable of managing a staff, I've been doing it for 40 years, between this household and the DAR and my other functions. I'm perfectly suited for crisis management, provided it's not my own, and besides, Sookie and Michel will be there, will they not? If I have any problems, I'll speak to them. You'll only be in New Jersey, not New Zealand, so you'll just be a phone call and a few hours' drive away."

"I don't know," Lorelai murmured, looking back to Luke, "I really want to go, but…"

"Please, Lorelai," asked Emily, "I really want to do this for you."

"Well… okay. I'll talk to Sookie and Michel and if they don't mind, I'll give you a try. Same goes for the bride. If she's not comfortable with me not being there, the whole thing is off."

"Thank you, Lorelai," Emily smiled.

"BUT," Lorelai continued, "You've got to come to the Inn for the next couple of mornings so we can make sure you're up to it. You've got to know the place, meet the staff, sit down with the bride, everything. You've got to essentially be me for 48 hours. Think you can do it?"

Emily nodded.

Under the table, Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand. "I guess we're going to Jersey."


	5. Conferring with the Troops

The week had gone by quickly. Luke immediately set to work arranging to have his family beach house aired out and ready for the following weekend. He talked to Ceasar and Zach, who were more than happy to take over at week's end for the Friday through Monday they'd decided to be gone, and threatened both Kirk and Taylor to be on their best behavior. A couple of mid week trips to the local mall, and Luke was set.

Lorelai, however, was another story. Though she loved the idea of vacationing with Luke, becoming a part of his childhood traditions, and having an excuse to go shopping, she still felt uneasy about leaving. She had called Rory, still on the campaign trail, who told her how crazy she was acting, that she deserved the trip, but still… There was no way Sookie and Michel would be okay with having Emily take the lead on the wedding coordination. At least that's what she thought as she called them both into her small office that Monday morning.

"Ooh, Honey," Sookie squealed as she burst through the door. "You have got to try this!"

"What is it?" Lorelai asked, grabbing a piece of sticky brown bark.

"Walnut brittle with an orange blossom, peach honey glaze," Sookie explained. "I used the last of Jackson's summer peaches."

"Is that what this is all about? Some ridiculous taste test?" Michel muttered brokenly with his usual look of French detachment. "I was just listening to the Johanssens fight about some rather disturbing personal bedroom issues and you made me miss the best part. This had better be good."

"Oh, my God," groaned Lorelai as she bit into it. "That is freakin' delicious. But, Michel's right. I have something kind of important to ask you."

"Is this about the inn?" Sookie asked, her face getting red as she started to panic. She started to talk quickly, her words running together. "Because if this is about that building inspector who came last week for the yearly review, I just don't know what we're gonna do. I can't put up any more money for this place. I mean, with the Jackson's back field out of play since we found out all the pot grew back—PICKLES! PICKLES GREW BACK, I mean!! And this new baby on the way, I can't—"

"Is that what it is?"Michel began to whine. "Because I cannot handle that. I cannot just go back to my last job, no matter how exponentially better than this it was! I burned my bridges there."

"How?" Lorelai asked, intrigued, their unfounded panic forgotten for the moment.

"Well, if you must know," he began, "There was an incident, involving Celine Dion and some small scissors."

"You tried to cut Celine Dion's hair?" Sookie asked, tears stopped for the moment.

Lorelai shook her head, trying to wrest the image from her mind and get back on topic. "Guys, guys, guys. That's not the point. The Inn is fine. We're in the black, making money out the wazoo, however you want to put it."

"Then what is it?" Sookie asked.

"Well, you know how Luke and I got back together a bit back?" Lorelai began.

"What in the hell does the lumberjack-looking diner man have to do with this?" Michel rolled his eyes.

"Well, we've been talking about it and we both really, really think we need a vacation. We've been spreading ourselves kind of thin lately."

"Oooh, a vacation," giggled Sookie. "That's so romantic! Where are you going? Milan? Hawaii? Jamaica?"

"New Jersey."

Michel burst out laughing. Sookie just stared at her, confused.

"Luke owns a beach house at the Jersey shore, but the thing is, the only time we could coordinate our schedules is to go this weekend."

"But, honey, we have the—"

"I know," sighed Lorelai, "The Wilson wedding. I think I figured a way to make it work, though. I just need to run it by you two first."

"Okay, honey, shoot," Sookie replied.

"I just want to preface it by saying that I completely understand if you say no, because under normal circumstances, I wouldn't ask this of anybody."

"Oh, for God sakes, just spit it out," Michel said, impatiently.

"I was thinking that maybe my mother could sub in for me this weekend!"

Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut, not daring to look at the lions that would surely tear her apart, surprised at the response she received.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Sookie nodded.

"I love Emily. This weekend should be fun." Michel was practically jumping up and down. "Your mother is fabulous."

"Wait, you mean you guys are okay with this?" Lorelai was shocked.

Sookie laughed. "Yeah. I mean, you and Luke deserve a vacation together."

"Even if it is in New Jersey," Michel snickered.

"And Meggie Wilson is a total Bridezilla," added Sookie. "Emily will be able to handle her no problem. I mean, she's no you, but the woman has, like forty years of event planning skills. We'll make it through fine."

"Thanks," Lorelai smiled, relieved, no more obstacles blocking her from the getaway she needed. "Thank you guys so much. I know you'll probably hate me for doing this to you by the time I get back, but I can't thank you enough."

"Just promise to call me if anything happens," Sookie giggled again.

"Every dirty, dirty detail. You have my word."


	6. A Luke Out of Water

It was late Thursday afternoon. In Hartford, the Gilmore mansion sat quiet, save for the light strains of Cole Porter drifting lazily from the hidden speakers installed on the patio. It was the maid's day off, and out in the garden, Emily was hard at work tending to her tomato plants. Though this type of work was usually reserved for earlier in the day, Emily had put it off to avoid the midday heat, though from her position hunched over the greens for the past forty minutes, she was beginning to doubt the genius of her plan.

Her white blouse, which started out the morning crisp and clean on the hanger, now stuck limply to her back. The khaki pleat of her shorts was long gone, her knees and back were beginning to ache with the effort. Though she prided herself on her utter lack of perspiration, the August sun was beginning to make even Emily Gilmore's forehead glisten slightly. The only things left unwilted and unsullied, it seemed, were her hands, safely hidden under thick work gloves, and her pristine auburn hair, which, through decades of weekly appointments, copious amounts of spray, and religious brushing, was all but beaten into perfect submission.

Hearing the yipping of the Mae Richmond's dog as it was let out for its afternoon run, Emily threw down her trowel. Glancing down at her watch, she sighed.

"To Hell with it," she muttered to no one. "I'll finish tomorrow morning."

Richard would be home soon and the cook would be there within the hour, so she might as well go in and clean up before she had to go over the night's menu and hear about Richard's latest embrace of teenage culture he had picked up from the students in his summer class. Last month, he discovered the magic of texting, and for a week, her cell phone had beeped and vibrated with announcements of messages she had apparently received, but still couldn't figure out how to read.

Walking inside, being careful not to track and dirt into her immaculate living room, Emily sighed in slight boredom and headed for the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of lemonade, Emily made her way toward the stairs to go shower and change for the evening, singing along to the stereo as she walked.

"_When love comes in and takes you for a spin, ooh la la la…_"

The doorbell rang. Emily rolled her eyes, but went to answer it anyway, the song still buzzing about her head, and was surprised at who she saw on the other side.

"_C'est magnifique!_"

****************************

When she finally recovered her senses, Emily smiled. "Luke! Uh, how nice to see you."

Luke shifted uncomfortably, his khakis and collared shirt feeling foreign against his freshly shaven skin and haircut, the very reasons why Emily seemed so shocked.

"Hello, Emily," Luke replied, taking notice of Emily's state of dress. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Still slightly uncomfortable, no Richard or Lorelai as a buffer to any inadvertent insults she might accidently throw, Emily managed a smile. "Oh, uh, no. I've been shadowing Lorelai at the Inn all this week."

"Yeah, she said that was going pretty good," he nodded.

"It has been going well, thanks. So well that I've finally earned a few free hours to myself so I was just puttering around the garden and listening to some music."

"Cole Porter," he nodded. "He's-he's good. He was my mom's favorite."

"Yes, he is quite good."

"In fact, I guess you could say he was _De-Lovely_," Luke replied with an uneasy grin, all the while cursing himself he'd come up with the lame joke.

Emily smiled again, unsure of what more to say. Luke responded similarly, looking awkwardly around the front doorway.

"Well, can I help you with something, Luke?" she asked finally.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he replied, grateful the silence was broken. "I, uh, I was just wondering if Richard was around. I wanted to talk to him about something."

"I'm afraid he's not home yet," answered Emily. "I'm expecting him soon, though."

"Um, okay, then," Luke nodded, turning to leave. "Um, well, when he does get home, could you ask him to call me. I can come back tonight. It's kind of important."

"Of course."

Luke began to walk back toward his truck, his shoulders slightly sagging. Feeling a sudden rush of pity, Emily grinned.

"Luke!" she called. "He'll be home in a few minutes. Why don't you stay and wait for him?"

"I couldn't," he replied, "I wouldn't want to impose…"

"It's no imposition, really. Besides, I could really use some help planning a menu for tonight's dinner. Please, Luke?"

"I'll do my best," Luke smiled, following her into the house.


	7. Alone with Emily

Luke followed Emily mutely into the kitchen, one of the few places in the house he'd always been curious about yet never had the opportunity to see, grinning broadly when he walked through the door.

The rest of the Gilmore mansion, while certainly opulent and expensive looking, had never really appealed to Luke. It was too grand, too museum-like. The kitchen, however, was another story. A beautiful butcher-block workstation sat in the middle of the room where grey-swirled granite countertops sat amongst white maple cabinetry and state-of-the-art stainless steel appliances.

Emily glanced over and smiled as she saw the look of wonderment on his face. "Not too bad, is it?"

"It's… amazing," Luke said finally. "A cook would be in heaven with a kitchen like this."

"Thank you," Emily replied, busying herself at the refrigerator and pouring two glasses of lemonade, handing one to Luke. "I had it designed that way. I haven't done much cooking in the past forty years, other than a bit of holiday baking here and there, but I wanted the kitchen to be really inviting, you know, like I could just go in and whip up something magic, you know, the way Sookie does… or like Lorelai says you do."

"Well, I do my best," said Luke with a small grin, relaxing a little. "But seriously, this is a great kitchen."

"I appreciate the compliment," Emily smiled. _Maybe connecting with Luke won't be so difficult_, she thought to herself, venturing a bit deeper. "You know, if you'd like, I could give you the name of my designer. I'm sure she could do wonders with your diner."

Luke stiffened visibly, his flicker of a smile disappearing. Emily noticed and bit her lip, regretting her offer almost immediately.

"That's really okay," he replied, forcing himself to sound nonchalant. "Thanks though."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Um, so you said Richard would be home soon? I mean, I should probably be getting back to the diner. Dinner rush, you know."

"Oh, yes," Emily nodded, her smile faltering. "I-I'll have him call you when he gets home."

Luke nodded, beginning to retreat back through the house to the driveway. He made it as far as the staircase when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You dropped your keys," Emily said quietly, handing them to him.

"Thanks," he grumbled, starting to feel bad.

"I don't know exactly what it is I said that upset you," Emily continued, "but I'm very sorry."

Luke turned, trying to sound calm, but his rant began to get the better of him. "Look, I know you don't exactly approve of Lorelai and I, and that I'm never gonna be good enough for you people, but let me tell you something. I make a good living. I've never been broke or without a job or unable to take care of myself or any of the people I care about. I work damn hard, excuse the language, I work hard for what I have. I own my own business, I own my own home, both of them outright and I'm sorry if my diner isn't exactly the Ritz, but it's mine and you're the only one who seems to have a problem with it!"

Emily just stared at him, mouth agape.

When he had finally run out of steam, Luke realized who he was talking to. "Aw, Jeez, Emily, I didn't mean to yell. I just—"

"No," she cut him off. "You have every right to yell. I'm just surprised you didn't snap sooner. But if matters at all, which it shouldn't, I was wrong about you. You're the one for Lorelai. She's happy with you, and you take care of her in a way no one else can, as difficult as it was for me to figure that out. That's what makes you good enough, not your building or your diner or anything else."

Luke was dubious, but still… She did seem sincere. "Thank you, Emily."

"I honestly didn't mean to insult your diner," she replied. "I know that's how your father left it to you and it must be very important to keep that part of his memory with you."

"How could you possibly remember that?" Luke asked, shocked. "I think I mentioned that once, like eight years ago."

"I suppose I'm not as selfish and awful as I appear to be," smiled Emily. "I promise you, Luke, I was just making conversation. No offense intended. But I'll try to be a bit more careful in the future."

"And I'll try to keep a cooler head," Luke replied. "You've been really great the past couple of days. I think Lorelai and I haven't really been fair enough to remember that. We were just waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? I won't doubt your sincerity in the future."

They smiled at each other, sharing an approving glance for the first time.

Just then, Emily felt her pocket vibrate as her cell phone went off. "Excuse me a minute. This must be Richard. He's just learned a new trick from his students, texting."

She read the message on her phone and sighed. "I'm sorry to have to tell you, Luke, but Richard won't be home as soon as I thought. It seems some of his students have invited him to somewhere called McGillicuddy's to 'chill out with some hot wings and watch the game'. Whatever in God's name that means."

"Oh, yeah," Luke replied. "The Sox/ Yanks game is on tonight."

Seeing her blank look he clarified. "Boston Red Sox? New York Yankees? Baseball? It's a pretty big game for them tonight."

"Oh, I see," Emily replied. "I'm sorry, Luke. I know you were hoping to see him tonight, but was it something I can help you with?"

"Uh," Luke ran a hand through his hair as he thought. "Uh, yeah, yeah I guess so. Um, just—I mean, this is really more of a guy thing, but it affects this weekend, so do you think Richard would mind if, you know, I—"

"Propose?" Emily finished. "I was wondering when you two would finally get around to it. Wonderful."

"Was it that obvious?"

"I may not get all of your and Lorelai's inane banter all of the time, but I'm not a foolish woman," Emily grinned at him. "I'm just surprised it's taken you two this long to figure all this out."

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of slow on the uptake a lot of time when Lorelai's raring to go," Luke chuckled, felling at ease.

"Like the tortoise and the hare," murmured Emily.

"Anyway, Emily," Luke continued, "I want to do this thing right. I mean, I know Lorelai and I are adults and everything, and your response won't change my mind, but, I guess what I'm asking is for your and Richard's blessing. It would make things mean so much more to Lorelai… to both of us."

Emily smiled again, tears in her eyes. Though she wasn't at all surprised at Luke's question, the very thought that he would take the time to ask her properly meant the world to her. He couldn't like this, swallowing his pride and face possible rejection by his would-be in-laws, putting himself on the line for people he probably didn't really even care for. This was truly the right man for Lorelai and Emily nearly wept at the prospect of her daughter finally finding her happiness.

"So, can I take that as a yes?" Luke asked, unused to this show of emotion from Emily.

Unable to respond, overwhelmed with emotion, all Emily could do was embrace him, nodding wordlessly.

"Do, uh, do you think Richard will be okay with it, too?" Luke asked, as he awkwardly tried to return Emily's affection. "Because I was planning to do it this weekend."

"Oh, who gives a damn!" replied Emily, laughing and wiping her face. "But, of course he will, Luke, you don't have to worry about that. He was talking about it all last week after dinner."

"Oh, thank God," Luke sighed in relief, breaking into a grin.

"Congratulations, Luke," Emily replied, then tensed up a moment. "But I must ask you."

"Um, yeah?"

She hesitated. "Well, all I ask is that…When you finally do propose, would you try to make sure Lorelai lets us know? I don't want to interfere. I just want to be a part of my daughter's life."

Luke softened, touching her hand. "Of course I will. But I really don't think that will be a problem. Lorelai just worried whether or not you'd be happy or approve in the past, but you've both been getting along so well lately… And if she doesn't think to, I'll encourage her to. I want you guys to have a relationship. I don't have my parents anymore, and I think Lorelai's damned lucky for still having hers, no matter how difficult it may be sometimes."

Emily had to chuckle at that.

"Besides," Luke added, "I actually had an idea about the proposal—well, more than that, actually. I want it to be special. Perfect. I have it figured out, but I'm not sure if I can make it work. Actually, it's sort of impossible, but… Do you think—"

Emily smiled. "Come on back to the kitchen, Luke. I'll give the cook the night off and you and I can figure it all out while you show me how whip up some dinner in the fabulous kitchen I never get a chance to use."

Luke nodded, grinning.

"So, what did you have in mind for Lorelai, Luke?" Emily asked as they walked back down the hall.

"Well, uh, I was kind of thinking… What do you know about surprise parties?"


	8. Road Trips, Royalty, and Romance

The following afternoon, following a series of minor meltdowns from Sookie and countless reassurances from Zack and Lane that Kirk would not be allowed into the diner unsupervised, Luke and Lorelai set off for the shore.

"You excited?" Luke asked, grinning broadly.

"Am I excited? Look at my face," Lorelai replied, giggling. "I get a beach house, a night playing video poker in Atlantic City, and countless hours of mockable people watching. Oh, and you."

"At least you could have mentioned me first on the billing," Luke rolled his eyes. "And what's so special about people watching in Jersey?"

"Come on, Luke. We've watched the Sopranos. You know. The big hair, the fake bake tans, the gold chains. It would make an awesome reality show."

Luke chuckled. "You are so wrong on so many levels. First of all, stereotype. Not everyone in Jersey looks like he just stepped out of Goodfellas. Second of all, that whole thing, that's north Jersey, not where we're going. And who in God's name, besides you and your sick, sick love of TV dreck, would ever watch a reality show about the Jersey shore?"

Lorelai laughed again. "Aww, you're so cute when you rant. Please promise me you'll be doing it fifty years from now when we're both drooling in the corner of some creepy nursing home."

"You got it, Crazy Lady."

* * *

A little over four hours later, Lorelai was stirred from her nap by an odd odor. Opening her eyes, she looked around, thinking maybe it was the ocean, but instead was greeted by the dank looking water of the bay as they crossed over the 34th Street Bridge.

"You're finally awake," Luke remarked, rolling down the window of the truck, looking visibly relaxed as the breeze off the water blew through his hair. "Good timing. Once we cross the bay, it's only about five minutes 'til we get to the house."

"Peachy keen, Jelly Bean," she replied with a smile, "But please tell me the actual beach doesn't smell quite like this. It sort of—"

"Like rotten eggs?" finished Luke. "That's just the tide coming into the bay. It's actually called Great Egg Harbor Bay, if you can believe it."

"Irony!" Lorelai sang, giggling, then smiled as she began to see the rows of houses and the outline of a giant Ferris Wheel in the distance, and even as they crested the slight slope of the bridge's center point, the steely-blue-grey waters of the Atlantic. "So, Burger Boy, now that we're "down the shore", when do you plan on taking me to the beach?"

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early," he replied easily, "but, I thought that tonight we could go down to the boardwalk, have some dinner, play some games—"

"Ride that gorgeous Ferris Wheel that's been calling my name ever since it appeared on the horizon?" Lorelai cut in.

"Aw, Geez…"

She continued. "Because you know, Luke, once I see a ride, you have to take me on it, or I'll go full-on Lucy Ricardo wailing tantrum all over the boardwalk until you do."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Then no pizza for you."

"Pizza?" Lorelai feigned shock. "Wait a minute. You, Lucas William Danes, the Lord of Lettuce, the Viscount of Vegetables, was actually planning to feed me pizza for dinner? Am I dying or something?"

"If I'm showing you my childhood vacation, we have to do it the right way. That means your first night on the boardwalk must include Mack & Manco's pizza, fresh lemonade, and Kohr Brothers Custard. And, then, I guess, if you stop hassling me about it, we can go on the ferris wheel."

"Awww, Lukie, so wonderful, feeding my addictions like you do."

"And since you're eating junk tonight, I'm packing fruit salad and bottled water for the beach tomorrow. No soda or candy crap!"

"Remind me not to like you," Lorelai stuck out her tongue at him.

The truck slowly turned down a side street, slowly making its way towards the water. Three-story new construction duplexes lined the road on either side, occasionally broken up with a picturesque single-family cottage or bungalow that had yet to be torn down and replaced, preserved out of love by the family who owned it.

"My God, Luke," gasped Lorelai, "these older houses are so beautiful. Like something out of a movie."

"You're closer than you think. You know Grace Kelly?"

"The actress-slash-princess-slash movie marathon theme I've subjected you to twice?"

"That's the one," Luke replied.

"What about her?"

"Well," said Luke, pointing to a house off to the right, "Her family owned a house right there. They tore it down and replaced it with the duplex, but she used to come to Ocean City every summer. She used to vacation here every year with her husband and kids."

Lorelai laughed in disbelief. "Yeah, right. No offence to Jersey, but why would anyone leave the French Riviera to come here?"

Luke laughed. "I'm serious. Look it up. She actually always got a bit more privacy here because back then, the paparazzi wasn't really around as much in America. She'd come her since she was a kid and she brought her own kids here so they could all be a little more anonymous."

"My mother would die if she ever got within fifty miles of Grace Kelly," Lorelai replied, amazed. "She WORSHIPPED her! I mean, like, ridiculously so."

"Really? I always kind of figured your mom was more of a Jackie-O type."

"Oh, no, no, no, my friend," she chuckled. "She liked her style, but she only really liked Jackie as a Kennedy. Once she got her O, Mom cut her off. Grace Kelly, though? That woman was a WASP fairytale come true. Filthy rich Main Line Money, icy blonde looks, left her career as an Oscar-winner to become a real life, actual princess of the oldest royal family in Europe? You can't make that shit up. Did you ever, you know, meet her?"

"A couple of times when I was playing football down on the beach. Sometimes I overthrew on purpose so I could get near her and say hi. Not because she was famous or anything, but she was just gorgeous. I had a total crush on her when I was a kid," admitted Luke. "I played with her kids once and a while, though. We'd hang out on the beach sometimes. Stephanie, her youngest, pantsed me when I was twelve, like in the middle of the beach. It was really no big deal."

"No big deal? God, that's why I love you," Lorelai said, snaking her arms around his waist as he slowed the truck to a stop. "You rubbed elbows with royalty as a kid. That's a big deal. You could have gorwn up in a crack den and the simple fact that you once shared the same oxygen as Grace Kelly would have won you instant approval from my mother. You wouldn't have had to subject yourself to tortures for the past five years from them. Do you know what my mother would give to be pantsed by one of the princesses of Monaco?"

"God, I could live without that image," Luke muttered, turning into a driveway. "Well, here we are. Casa de Danes."

Lorelai climbed out of the truck and gasped. "Oh, Luke. It's beautiful!"

And it was. Wide white clapboard covered the walls of the seaside cottage, while columns studded all along the sides of the sweeping, wrap-around veranda, white wicker rocking chairs practically inviting guests to sit a spell. Each window was shaded by navy and white canvas awnings, except for the large octagonal ones in the third floor widow's walk. The back porch opened up to a wide red brick staircase that led to a path between the sea grass and sand dunes that went right down to the beach.

"I like to keep it nice," shrugged Luke. "I used to rent it out, it just didn't feel right. Strangers walking through the house that held my memories. I couldn't do it. It seemed kind of weird to me."

"Well," said Lorelai, kissing him on the cheek, "I'm flattered you're letting me into the clubhouse. I hope we can always share memories like this."

"Me, too," he chuckled, pulling the pair of bags from the truck bed. "So, I guess the plan is, get settled, grab a quick nap, and then an evening of eating your junk food of death and—"

Lorelai kissed him again and bounded past him to the front door. "A ride on the Ferris Wheel!"

* * *

"Dude, Weston's totally needs to start making kettle corn," Lorelai said as she grabbed another fistful of warm, sticky popcorn from the bucket she carried.

Luke shook his head. "I cannot believe you found room to eat that."

"Luke, you know the legend of my incredible, elastic, iron stomach."

"Even so," he argued, "That brings the total to 3 slices of pizza, a plateful of monkey bread, a chocolate dipped orange creamsicle, and, like a gallon of lemonade. Not to mention all those damn, spin-y rides you made me go on. Are you done yet?"

"It's good," she protested. "It's fun."

"It's disgusting in the volume you've had it."

"Luke, this is me we're talking about," Lorelai sighed. "The girl who once ate four Thanksgiving dinners in one afternoon. Who planned a full summer of roller coaster-ing across the Greater Northeast. I don't think pizza, lemonade, and a tilt-a-whirl are gonna kill me."

Luke rolled his eyes. "It's your poison. Whatever."

"Oh, don't be that way," Lorelai tickled him, "Didn't we have a nice little makeout session at the top of the Ferris Wheel? You liked that, didn't you, Lukie?"

He grunted.

"I'll tell you what," she continued, "I'll let us take a break from the rides for tonight, if you'll take me on a romantic, moonlight stroll along the beach. How about that?"

He nodded, smiling slightly. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

They walked along the beach, the boardwalk noise sounding far away as it was drowned out by crush of wave against sand. Though it was dark, the light of the moon reflecting off the water combined with the golden glow of bulbs off the midway lit up their sandy path as they strolled in a comfortable silence.

"What are you thinking?" Lorelai asked finally.

Luke smiled. "How much I like this. Just being here. Sharing this with you."

"I like it, too," she murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"We would be on this beach all day long," Luke continued, remembering his childhood. "Swimming, throwing the football with my Dad, stepping on Liz's sandcastles…"

"Mean!" Admonished Lorelai, giggling.

He chuckled. "And then, at night we'd all go down to the boardwalk and Mom and I would ride the Tilt-a-Whirl. That was always her favorite."

"What was her name? You've never mentioned it."

"Elizabeth. It was a family name."

"Nice," murmured Lorelai, and without even thinking about it, "What was she like?"

Luke stopped walking, flustered. "Um—well, she, uh—she was—"

Lorelai blushed, rubbing his arm gently. "I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to pry."

He sighed, turning to wrap an arm around her. "You didn't. It's just, no one's ever asked me that before."

"Really?"

He shook his head. "You have to remember, I've lived in Stars Hollow my whole life. Nearly everyone I know knew her, too."

"Still, if it makes you uncomfortable…"

Luke smiled in reassurance. "I'm not. It's really okay. The fact is, she was great."

"I bet she was," Lorelai replied. "I wish I could have met her."

"You would have loved her," he grinned. "She was a lot like you."

"A bodacious brunette with a head for business and a bod for sin?"

He chuckled. "Nah. Kinda the opposite. She was blonde, kind of petite… A 'slip of a thing', my Dad used to call her. Liz and I got the height and the hair from him."

"Then how was…"

"I just meant that her sense of humor was a lot like yours."

"Completely random and marginally inappropriate?"

"At times," he chuckled. "Especially when she was trying to annoy Taylor over some festival or another."

Lorelai laughed. "Ah, a woman after my own heart."

"She was a lot like Rory, too. She loved to read. Always carried around this old, dog-eared copy of Emma, that Jane Austin novel, in her handbag. It was her favorite. Whenever she'd get bored, or stressed, or wanted to show my Dad how pissed she was at him, she'd pull it out, flip through a couple pages. It used to drive him nuts," continued Luke, his heart filling with happy memories. "And when Liz and I were little, instead of telling us fairy tales to go to bed, she'd turn all her favorite novels and movies into bedtime stories, and do all the different voices. Liz thought Gone with the Wind was part of Grimm's Fairy Tales until she was 10. And when all the other kids were running around pretending to be pirates or cowboys or something, I wanted to be Captain Blood or Rooster Cogburn or something."

"Aww, my little Errol Flynn, John Wayne freakazoid," Lorelai chuckled.

"Sounds wonderful, you know, getting to be close with your mom, getting to be silly, have fun like that," she continued, slightly saddened as she remembered her own relationship with Emily.

"It was nice," he agreed, then hesitated slightly. "That's why… that's why after she died, I closed myself off. I dated, I stayed in town, but I never dot close to anybody. Never thought I'd want to again. Until you."

Lorelai felt the hot tears as they sprung to her eyes. "Oh, Luke…"

"I mean it." He brushed his fingers across her cheek, "I met you, and got to know you, and you were—are—so much like her, like she sent you or something… I dunno. Maybe I'm just being crazy."

"It's like the story," she murmured in reply.

"What?"

"Don't you see?" Lorelai asked. "I was lost like that, too. I thought that Rory was who was supposed to happen to me, be that one person to love and be loved by, and then you were there. It's like the story of Stars Hollow, the one Miss Patty always tells. The two lovers found each other over all odds, because the heavens, or fate, or the stars, or whatever you want to call it, led their way. 'Waiting for her was her one true love, who had also been led by the blanket of friendly stars'. It's perfect—"

Before she could say another word, Luke stopped her mouth with a searing kiss.

"You're perfect," he muttered huskily after he finished, pulling her along with him. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Lorelai replied, grinning and slightly flushed.

"Just come."

He paused. "Where's that blanket you bought at the t-shirt shop?"

She handed it to him obediently, and followed behind him, slightly bewildered, until they reached an abandoned lifeguard station down the beach. Set up on stilts six feet above the sand, the space underneath was secluded, cozy, a clear view down to the waves, within earshot of the merriment of the boardwalk's midway yet shielded from the view of passersby. Looking strong, desire burning in his eyes, he spread the blanket out, and in one sweep, picked her up and placed her softly upon it. He dropped to his knees next to her, catching her up in another, deadly passionate kiss.

She sighed, contented, and giggled slightly as she watched him begin to unbutton his shirt.

"What?"

"It's just," Lorelai began, "all this, you, me, this whole thing… It's like a Bruce Springsteen song or something."

"Actually," replied Luke, "it is. I just thought we'd change the names."

And with that, the stars glittering on the water like diamonds, the breeze wafting the sweet scent of kettle corn and the sound of the calliope through the night air, he began to sing, softly:

"_Lorelai, the aurora's rising behind us_

_This pier lights our carnival life forever_

_Oh, love me tonight, and I promise I'll love you forever…"_

"I promise, Luke," she whispered before their lips crashed together once more, "I promise."


	9. Sunset Walks and Special Talks

The following day, after six hours of fun, sun, and frolic (begrudgingly on Luke's part, whose only real desire was to nap wade out a bit) on the Ocean City beach, Luke's trusty green truck rumbled down the crushed shell road and into the parking area of Sunset Beach in nearby Cape May, the goal of his entire vacation fast approaching him.

"Come on, please," Luke had pleaded to get her there, "This is the one thing that really means something to me. I laid out on the beach all day for you. I even let you draw pictures on my back in sunscreen."

"Yeah, you did," Lorelai had chuckled. "By the way, I wouldn't try to look at back there in the mirror. I sort of made you my bitch."

"What?! What did you write?"

She grinned. " 'Property of Lorelai'. I couldn't have any of the beach skanks trying to steal my man while I went to get a soda."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Then you owe me. Come on, I've got a picnic basket full of junk and a thermos full of coffee. We'll have dinner, watch the sunset, and if you still want to go throw your money away on slot machines—"

"Not slot machines," Lorelai corrected, horrified, "Video poker. A skills game, Luke, a skills game."

"If you still want to go play video poker," he sighed, "then I'll take you over to the Borgata."

"Yay!" she giggled, and then replied in mock disappointment. "Fine, I'll suffer through your incredibly romantic sunset picnic… if I have to."

"Thank you."

Now he kissed her cheek and took her hand, excited and nervous to show her the surprise he had planned. "Let's go. I know a really good, secluded spot down the beach a ways."

"Are you alright?" Lorelai asked, suspicious. "You seem a bit jumpy. You're usually so even-keeled."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," he replied, trying to sound normal, lying through his teeth. "Lane just called me with an issue at the diner. I handled it, but it was a pain in the ass, and I'm a bit edgy right now."

"What kind of issue? Do we need to get back early? I won't mind if we do."

She sounded slightly panicked.

"No, it's fine," he assured her. "It was just Kirk. He—he—he's, uh, on this knife-throwing kick for Miss Patty's talent show this year. Missed Ceasar by an inch this afternoon."

Lorelai relaxed and began to laugh, apparently buying his excuse. "Oh, my God! He is soooo lucky you're not there. Please don't kick his ass to badly when we get back."

He nodded, smiling.

They walked along for a bit, enjoying the sound of the water rushing against the sand, watching the sparkle of wet stones when it receded.

"What are those little rock things?" Lorelai asked suddenly, bending down to pick one up.

"Oh, those?" Luke replied, trying to sound nonchalant. "They call them Cape May Diamonds, because that's what they look like when you polish them down and cut them. People collect them on the beach and get jewelry made out of them."

"Really?"

She was intrigued.

"Yeah, you should gather some," he said. "You only need a couple dozen to make a necklace. I bet Liz would string it for you."

"You think she would?"

"Probably," he shrugged. "If not, don't you think your mother has a jeweler on speed dial or something."

She giggled, bending down to pick one up. "Why not? Maybe we can get enough so Rory and April can have some, too."

"That would be nice," Luke replied.

They kept walking for another few minutes, the sun inching lower in the sky.

"How long do you think we have until sunset?" Lorelai asked finally, the beach hat she carried filling with pearl-hued pebbles.

Luke looked at his watch. "About 45 minutes. We're almost there. It's just on the other side of this dune."

"Luke," Lorelai whined. "I'm tired. Can't we just set up here?"

"Fine. You grab the coffee, I'll set up the blanket?"

"Sounds good."

Luke bent down to spread out the plaid flannel blanket, groaning slightly as he stretched his back out. "Oh, here you go. I found another rock for you. This one's really pretty."

Lorelai turned and held out her hand expectantly, gasping as her eyes caught sight of Luke's hand, which held not a rock, but a delicate diamond and platinum engagement ring.

"Wha—?"

"Lorelai Gilmore," he began, still on his knee, his normally steady voice growing husky and broken, "I have loved you from the moment you walked into my life, demanding my coffee and my attention. You have been my best friend, strongest bond, my everything. I know we tried this once and screwed it up, but I know we were meant for this. Will you marry me?"

Lorelai let out a small sob, nodding frantically, unable to talk.

"So now I know what it takes to finally render you speechless," he chuckled, rising to embrace her. "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Oh, God, Luke," she murmured through her tears, a smile spreading wide across her face, "This is the most amazing thing. I can't even tell you how much this means to me!"

She suddenly grew quite serious. "Can we do it soon? We tend to screw things up when left to our own devices too long."

"I think I can manage that," he replied, lifting her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

After a moment, she pushed him away, beginning to chatter excitedly. "Is Atlantic City like Vegas? Is there some 24-hour chapel where we can get married tonight by Elvis or Sinatra or something? Rory won't be able to be there, but we can call her. She'll understand. I guess we'll have to call my parents, too, but my Mom will probably be mortified I'm not following the usual protocol. What about April? And Sookie? What about—?"

Luke again stopped her mouth with a kiss. "Relax a minute. I think I've got it all covered."

Lorelai looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Luke took her by the hand and led her to the crest of the dune and the far side of the jetty a few yards away. When they reached the top, Lorelai gasped again. A small party was set up, a few curtained cabanas, some tables and chairs, a picnic spread, and in the middle, her and Luke's chuppah, the blonde wood gleaming like gold in the afternoon sun. Most special of all, however, were the excitedly smiling faces staring back at her, some of the most important people in her life. Emily and Richard, Jess, Sookie, April, and Rory all lined up, dressed in their summer best, toasted one another with tropical drinks as they spotted the new ring on Lorelai's finger.

Lorelai looked at Luke, who shrugged. "I knew neither of us would want to wait, but the only way you could go through with it was to share it with the people that mean the most to you. So I talked to your Mom, and she helped me put this thing together. I called Rory, and she had a few personal days she was able to share, and I talked to Anna and let her know the situation, so she was okay with April coming, and since Jess lives only, like, two hours away in Philly, he was able to pick her up from the airport and bring her down. I found the reverend in the phone book. Your Mom really did the rest."

Lorelai could barely speak, and instead, rushed up to embrace her assembled family.

"Thank you guys so much," she sobbed, her arms wrapped around Emily and Rory, "I can't tell you how special this is."

"You're our only daughter, Lorelai," Emily smiled, wiping her daughter's tears, "We'd do anything for you. More if you let us."

Richard nodded in agreement.

"Mom, I've been waiting for you to marry Luke since I was 16 years old," grinned Rory.

"Yeah, it's like a bad sitcom or something," Jess added.

April spoke up. "Very Ross and Rachel."

"How'd you do it, though?" Lorelai asked finally. "How were you able to pull this off? The entire town must have tried to caravan it down here for this."

"Actually, no," Luke cut in. "That was the one thing I made sure we didn't do. You deserve the insanity of a big wedding. I don't want to cheat you out of that. I thought we could, you know, sort of elope here, get married without all the pressure, and then do it over for everyone in the town square under the gazebo later on. The only other person who knows about this wedding who's not here now is Jackson, and that's only because Sookie couldn't exactly skip town for the night without letting him know."

Lorelai laughed. "Sounds perfect."

She moved on to hug Sookie. "Sook, Hon, how did you manage to get away from the inn with the wedding this weekend? We were gonna be swamped."

Sookie giggled. "I called Tobin, the old night manager, to help Michel, which totally sent him into one of his French tantrums! Then I called one of my old contacts from culinary school to take over in the kitchen for the night, and your mom called some party planner she knew to work with everyone else. The bride was fine with it, right after I promised to deduct the cost of the bridal suite and rehearsal dinner from her bill. Oh, and as far as the rest of the town knows, I went to be with my sister who is in labor, which means no bad karma, because I don't even have a sister!"

"I can't believe it," murmured Lorelai again. "You even got my chuppah… Wait? How did you manage to get it here without Babbette seeing it?"

Richard cleared his throat. "Uh, that would be me. I called in a favor from a friend who owns a nightclub in Manhattan and asked him if he wouldn't mind booking famed Connecticut jazz musician Morris Dell for the entire weekend, all expenses paid. After they left this morning, I rented a U-Haul and Sookie's husband helped me load her up. We picked up the rest of the supplies from the inn's storage space along the way."

"Oh, my God! I don't know which is better, this wedding or the picture in my head right now of my mother riding shotgun in a U-Haul."

"Gee, thanks," Emily replied dryly, "Speaking of weddings, shouldn't we get started? We've only got about half an hour before sunset and considering the setting, that seems the most appropriate time."

Finally, Luke spoke, his beaming smile unaffected. "She's right. We'd better go get ready. There's a dressing area for each of us, if you want to freshen up or something like that, and Sookie has a great little spread for after the ceremony."

Lorelai nodded, shaking with excitement, and drew him into a final passionate kiss before they parted to get ready for the ceremony. "I hope you enjoy that one, Butch. That's the last kiss you're going to get as a single man."

"I love you, Crazy Lady," he muttered, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"And I love you, Burger Boy."

* * *

"Oh, my God," Lorelai gasped, giggling. "I'm getting married in twenty minutes! What the hell do I wear?! I can't keep this on! It's red! I'll look like a hooker or something!"

"Nah, Hookers wear fuchsia. At least, that's what I've seen when my mom forgets to block out HBO after dark," April replied, fussing with some flowers.

Rory went over to a garment bag hanging on one of the metal pipes that formed the skeleton of the cabana. "Don't worry, I stopped at the mall as soon as we figured out the plan and I bought a couple of options. You'll look like a bride, I promise. You pick one out while I go make sure Grandpa hasn't given Luke alcohol poisoning yet. When you're ready, I'll tell the minister and we can start."

"I'll check to see if Sookie needs any help," April added, "I want to snag some of those mini crab cake things before they get cold."

"Good idea," replied Lorelai, "She'll be freaking out over wayward seagulls trying to get at her goodies… _dirty_."

Rory smiled at her mother one more time and went to leave.

"Hey, Kid?"

Rory turned. "Yeah?"

"It's Luke."

Rory giggled.

"It's always been Luke, Mom."

Alone again in the tent, Lorelai went through each of the dresses carefully, settling on a cream-colored cocktail dress, sighing as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was beautiful, fit nicely, but still… it just wasn't right. Emily poked her head in.

"Lorelai, are you ready? We're all set when you are."

Lorelai nodded. "I guess, yeah."

Emily entered the small cabana fully. "You guess? Lorelai Gilmore, you've known this man for over fifteen years, you've been waiting for him to marry you for the last five and he's standing out there on the beach waiting to finally seal the deal and you can only guess you're ready?"

Lorelai teared up. "It's just—I know it's silly and stupid and so totally unimportant in the scheme of things, but I just—I don't feel like a bride in this dress. I mean, the important thing is that I marry him, and Luke wants to marry me no matter what I like, but I still wanted to feel like a bride on my wedding day, you know?"

She turned to her mother, expecting a round of being told how foolishly she was behaving, but was surprised when she turned to see her mother smile and mutter, "I understand."

"Well," Lorelai sighed, shaking her head and forcing a grin as she smoothed out her dress in the mirror, "I suppose there's no point in getting upset about it now. When we do the big wedding in Stars Hollow for everybody, I'll get the real deal dress."

She paused.

"Maybe… you can help me pick it out, Mom. Go shopping with me? Rory'll be really busy with the campaign and April's at that evil genius camp, so it'd be a big help to work with me on the planning."

Emily's smile grew even bigger. "I-I'd like that very much."

"So," said Lorelai finally, unused to this kind of conversation between her and her mother, "I guess we should get going."

She turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Emily's voice had stopped her. "I didn't want to ask you before, because I wasn't sure how you'd react. You're usually so independent when it comes to things like this, and I know how you think I tend to overstep the boundaries a little, but—"

"Yeah, Mom?" Lorelai asked, smiling at her usually collected mother's nervousness.

"Well, when Luke talked to me last week and asked for help getting this wedding set up, I wasn't aware that he or Rory had arranged anything about a dress for you to wear. Now, I don't want you to feel obligated. I mean, it might not even fit. You've always been taller than me and—"

"Mom, it's okay. Just ask me."

Emily sighed, walking over to a box tucked away in the other corner. "I thought that maybe you might consider wearing this."

She opened the box, pushing aside the crinkled tissue paper, and revealed a snow white sundress. Sprigged with baby blue flowers across the sweetheart bodice and hemline, it had a soft, full skirt, complete with crinolines underneath, and triple strand spaghetti straps at the shoulder.

Lorelai gasped, her eyes welling up as she fingered the soft material of the skirt. "Oh, Mom, it's beautiful!"

"I knew a full length gown wouldn't be appropriate given the beach setting, so I brought this. I wore for my engagement portraits," Emily explained, her voice quivering slightly, "I've kept it all these years, I'd completely forgotten about it, but after Luke left the other day, I was feeling nostalgic and it was wrapped in my old hope chest. I thought that even if you didn't want to wear it, it would be a nice thing for you to have."

The next thing Emily knew, she was in the middle of her daughter's embrace.

"Mom, thank you so much. It's amazing."

Lorelai held the dress up against her figure and twirled.

"Oh, honestly, Lorelai," Emily tried to scold, giggling, "You'd think you'd never seen a dress before."

"Will you help me put it on?"

Emily nodded wordlessly, fighting back even more tears.

A few moments later and the dress was on.

"It's perfect," Lorelai whispered.

"Almost," Emily replied, smiling as she took the pearls from around her own neck and fastened them around her daughter's.

"Now it's perfect."

"So?" Lorelai breathed hopefully. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," a deep voice, choked with emotion, called from the doorway. "Just like your mother."

"Thanks, Daddy," whispered Lorelai, unable to keep from grinning.

Emily smiled and exited the cabana. "I'll go make sure everyone's ready to start. You two had better hurry. It'll be sunset in a few minutes."

Richard slowly walked over and gave his daughter a gentle hug, before holding her out to arm's length to admire her.

"I remember the first time I ever saw that dress," he murmured. "It was late April, about a month before graduation, and your mother was coming down from Smith with some of her girlfriends. I'd proposed months before, the families had met, but I had been so scared to make any plans regarding the wedding. It seemed so daunting, so terrifying, the idea of sharing the rest of your life with someone. What if she changed her mind? What if it didn't work out? All these frightening ideas rushing through my head, but the moment I saw her walking across the quad in that dress, she just, she was so beautiful, so wonderful, all doubts left my mind. I knew I had to make her mine, spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy."

Lorelai grinned.

"I felt the same way the moment they placed you in my arms all those years ago. You're so much like her, Lorelai."

At this, she had to laugh. "Yeah, Dad, I wish."

"No, I mean it. You've got her strength, her spirit, her smile."

Lorelai felt the tears begin to sting at her eyes yet again. "We'd better get out there. Luke might come to his senses and realize he's too good for me."

She gripped tightly her father's arm as he led her out to the beach. As they reached the chuppah and Richard leaned in to kiss his daughter's cheek and whisper his love, he muttered softly:

"He's the lucky one, Lorelai. He's earned the heart of a Gilmore Girl."


	10. Epilogue

Two Months Later…

"I feel like this is total Déjà Vu," Lorelai giggled to Rory as they primped in front of the makeup mirrors set up in Miss Patty's Studio.

"It's very Liz Taylor-Richard Burton of you," Rory replied matter-of-factly, adjusting the bodice of her ice blue Maid of Honor dress. "Just promise me you and Luke won't end the reception by downing half a dozen bottles of gin and having a booze-fueled 'Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf' reenactment."

"Of course not. That would be totally inappropriate." Lorelai tried to look offended. "Besides, after they realize they're sitting at the same table as Kirk, that'll probably be your grandparents."

"You put them at Kirk's table?" gasped Rory. "Grandma's going to kill you."

"That's because Grandma is evil, Rory. Have I taught you nothing?"

"You've taught her how to waste a perfectly good Saturday by prancing about in a park for a make-believe wedding."

Emily's voice echoed through the studio as her heels tapped a determined rhythm toward them.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Really, Mom? Because I seem to remember a few years ago when you and Dad did the same thing. Luke and I want to be able to celebrate with our friends. And what better place than the town square? So keep your voice down, the June ceremony is a secret. Babbette and Miss Patty would die if they didn't get a piece of gossip like that and if Sookie and Jackson have been able to keep it a secret for the past two months, you'd better be able to do it to. The whole town thinks this wedding is the real deal."

"Very well," sighed Emily, "How are you doing? Is everything set? Bridesmaids ready? You both look lovely, by the way."

"Thanks, Mom. Rory, can I get a location on the bridesmaids?" Lorelai turned to her daughter and asked.

"April's making sure Hep Alien has the song list for the ceremony and reception, Liz is with Jess, TJ, and Ceasar at the groomsmen's dressing area to make sure they look okay, and last time I checked, Sookie said she was going to threaten the caterers again and quote 'pee for the fiftieth time today'."

Emily shook her head in distaste. "Honestly, Lorelai, I understand having April in the wedding party. She's darling, and I even get your feeling of obligation to have your sister-in-law in the wedding, but was there really a need to force an eight months pregnant woman to stand for hours outdoors in the middle of the summer heat just for your ceremony? Isn't that a little in poor taste, even for you?"

Rory spoke up. "Grandma, Sookie's one of Mom's best friends and I don't think we could have stopped her even if we wanted to."

"Besides, when was the last time you ever saw a wedding ceremony last for hours? We're in, we're out, we dine, we dance, we drink. That's how Stars Hollow likes its weddings," Lorelai added.

"Whatever you say, Lorelai," Emily sighed. "Oh, speaking of drink, what in the name of God was it that Patty woman and the little blonde lady were mixing up in the big plastic tubs over at Luke's?"

"Founder's Day Punch!!" Lorelai and Rory shouted together, excitedly, eliciting a worried look from Emily.

"Punch? Oh, Lord, the next thing you'll be telling me is that you've got an Elvis impersonator to perform the ceremony."

"Come on, Grandma, it's Stars Hollow tradition. It's only reserved for the most important celebrations. And I'm pretty sure Reverend Skinner and Rabbi Barans usually do the Blues Brothers. They play a mean harmonica."

"Omigod, I'm getting Founder's Day Punch for my wedding! I feel like a princess," giggled Lorelai, turning to Rory. "Do me a favor and go tell Luke to give a heads up to April. She doesn't know."

"Will do," Rory replied before taking off, "I'll see you out there, Mom. Good luck."

"Why would Luke need to warn April about some punch?" Emily looked confused. "Isn't it usually served at children's parties and school dances?"

"Yeah, but…" Lorelai tried to think of an excuse. "It's just that April gets a bit of an allergy to strawberries, and they use strawberry flavoring."

Emily smiled slightly. "That's too bad. I love some nice strawberries. Perhaps I will have some punch. It could be very refreshing."

"I hope so, because we're going to use it for the toasts."

Lorelai grinned as she counted down to another criticism from her mother, happily ignoring the tirade until she saw her father begin to walk across the street towards her.

"Mom."

Emily ignored her, going on about the tackiness of fruit juice at public functions.

"Mom!"

"What is it, Lorelai? You don't have to yell so."

"I think we're ready to start."

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch, leaving every citizen of Stars Hollow reaching for the nearest box of tissues. From the first chords of the Bangles' _Eternal Flame_ (as performed by Hep Alien); to the sight of the wedding party as they processed, first Davey and Martha as ring bearer and flower girl, then April and Ceasar, Liz and TJ, Sookie and Jackson, and then the Maid of Honor and Best Man, Rory and Jess; to the moment when Luke and Lorelai shared their first kiss as man and wife (or so everyone thought), this wedding was one for the ages, as even Emily Gilmore had to admit.

As soon as the ceremony was over the real fun began. Food was flying, punch was pouring, people were celebrating. As the new Mr and Mrs Danes settled in at the center of the head table, Luke leaned in to kiss his wife.

"Happy?" he asked.

""You can't even imagine," she replied, giggling as she saw her father at the bar looking nervous while he was groped by Miss Patty, then at Rory whispering in the corner to a slightly less sullen looking Jess, and then over to her mother as she reluctantly accepted a dance from Kirk, steeling herself with another glass of Founder's Day Punch for courage.

"She's gonna have a hell of a hangover," Luke replied, smiling.

Lorelai nodded. "Man, this town throws a great wedding!"

"Well, we are one of Stars Hollow's power couples."

"Move over Brangelina, here comes Lukelai," she giggled.

"Lukelai? Really, that's the best you can do?" he teased back.

Lorelai was about to respond, but before she had the chance, she heard the tinkling of knives against wine glasses and the shouts of 'speech, speech' ring out across the town square.

"Congrats to Luke and Lorelai!" Zach announced at the bandstand, "You guys are totally the coolest couple in Stars Hollow, well, behind my chick and me, of course. So, anyway, here I am to announce the Maid of Honor, Rory, to say a few words to the happy couple! Rory?"

Rory smiled shyly as she took the mike.

"Thanks, Zach, everyone," she blushed. "I've lived in Stars Hollow all my life. Most of you have known both my mother and I since before I could talk. You also know that once I learned to talk, we both never seemed to stop."

The crowd tittered in agreement.

"And then one day, about fifteen years ago, my mother and I met someone who changed our lives. Luke Danes. And even though he doesn't exactly share the Gilmore Gift of Gab, Luke has always been the best listener we've ever met. That's why I'm so proud today to be able to call him my step-father—no, strike that. I'm proud to call him my father."

"I know that's a bit surprising to say, because I have a Dad, and I love him very much and I don't mean to slight him, but Luke Danes has always treated me like his own daughter, helping me with school projects, building me bookcases, baking me a cake for every birthday I can remember, sharing parties and graduations with me even though I know he can't stand them, and perhaps his personal favorite, attempting to scare the hell out of every boyfriend I've ever had just to make sure they treat me right."

"He's also been there for my mother every time she needed anything, no questions asked, no strings attached. He's a helper. He helped her get her inn, which as you all know, has been her dream since I was a baby. He helped her deal with Taylor, or Kirk, or even me, whenever one of us drove her crazy. He's a fixer. He's always been there to fix broken windows or stairs, broken hearts and dreams we thought were broken. That's what Luke does. That's what he's always done and what he always will do. It's just his way. And I'm so thankful my mother has chosen someone like Luke, who comes to us with April, the kid sister I've always wanted, to help complete our little family."

"Congratulations to you both. I love you."

Luke and Lorelai were tearful, their eyes glistening as Zach called Jess to the microphone.

Jess smirked. "When I first came to Stars Hollow, I hated it. I wrote it off as a boring small town, full of hokey townies, hay rides, and quilting bees. I never thought I'd get to meet two of the coolest, smartest, and at the same time, most clueless people I've ever met. Luke and Lorelai are a couple right out of a novel. They flirt, they fight, they're best friends, they infuriate and hesitate, they date and marry others, and every time, they end up right back together, completely oblivious to their obvious love. It's taken them years to get here. I have to say, on behalf of the entire town, FINALLY! I was just talking to the lovely Maid of Honor, probably the only person I've ever met who's read more books and seen more movies than I have, and we both agree that if Luke and Lorelai just picked up a copy of "Gone with the Wind" or "Pride and Prejudice", or pretty much ANY romantic book ever written, they could have saved us all a lot of time and heartache. Then again, we probably wouldn't have had nearly as much entertainment. I mean, this town doesn't even have a real movie theater."

"So, I have to say, on behalf of pretty much everyone here, we love you both very much and we'd all like to know… Just what is it that took you so long?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, bro," Zach clapped him on the back. "So, we have just one more speech before we can get down and dirty to the real party. Here are the bride's parents, Mr and Mrs Richard Gilmore!"

"Thank you, my boy," Richard smiled. "I can't tell you how proud I am to have been able to finally walk my daughter down the aisle. I remember—"

"We're so proud!" Emily interrupted loudly, a grin plastered across her impeccably made-up face.

"Is it just me, or is your Mom hammered?" Luke whispered.

"Oh, yeah. Thank God Kirk is taping this," Lorelai replied back. "She's not too bad, just killed those inhibitions a bit."

"Before you start, Richard, I just have to say a few things," Emily continued, giggling. "I remember the first time I saw Luke and Lorelai together at Rory's birthday party eight years ago. They weren't dating at the time, or so they said, but I've known for years that, whether I liked it or not, Luke was going to be my son-in-law."

"Remember that, Lorelai?" Emily grabbed the microphone off the stand. "Remember how I said he looked at you like you were a Porterhouse Steak and you wanted to give him a lap dance?!"

Luke buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. Lorelai stood up and took a bow at the catcalls from the rest of the crowd.

"I have to say, while he's not exactly my type," Emily continued loudly, sloshing a cup of punch across the stage, narrowly missing her husband's shoes, "He's just beautiful! All that flannel. Like a big, sexy John Wayne lumberjack! Don't you think, Richard?"

Richard finally wrestled the microphone back from Emily and resumed speaking. "I think what my wife is trying to say, more than anything, is that we could not be happier our daughter and Luke have finally found each other. We've made a great many mistakes over the years, all of us, but one of the biggest was when we thought Luke was somehow unworthy of Lorelai. I'm very sorry for that, Luke. You two have shown, through your determination, your humility, and your incredible sense of humor, just how perfect for each other a couple can be. We wish you a lifetime of happiness, full of just as much joy and love as your mother and I have known for more than forty years. Now, if you would, we'd like you two to come up here for a moment."

"Your father and I have a gift we'd like to give you. It's a really good one," Emily called out across the square, not even bothering about the microphone.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other.

"I guess we should go see before Mom starts doing her Lucille Ball-vitameatavegimin impersonation," Lorelai giggled.

The couple made their way up to Richard and Emily on the bandstand. After the requisite hugs and congratulations, Richard cleared his throat.

"While your mother and I respect your lifestyle very much and we're so proud of what you've accomplished and we know you are more than capable of doing this yourself, we thought that with you starting a new life together, there was no better gift we could offer. While we understand if you choose not to accept it, we want you to know that there are no strings attached, no obligation to us in any way—"

"We bought you a house!" Emily blurted out.

"A-a house?!" Lorelai asked, shocked, the hint of a smile on her face.

Luke stood slack-jawed.

"The big empty one across the square with the columns. It's gorgeous," Emily gushed.

At this, Luke spoke, still in disbelief. "The Twickham House? You bought us the Twickham House?"

"Yes, I think that was what Kirk called it when we toured it," Richard replied. "You know the place, Son?"

"I know it very well," Luke chuckled nervously, "It's a great house."

"So you'll accept?"

Luke turned to Lorelai, her eyes still wide, expression hard to read. "I know how I feel about it, but what do you think?"

"I—uh—I think it's perfect," she smiled, wrapping her arms around both of her parents, then pulled back to kiss her husband again. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Luke spoke up again, winking at her. "Uh, actually, Lorelai and I had a gift to give to you, too. I think now might be a good time to do it. What do you think, Mrs Danes?"

Lorelai nodded.

Luke reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small card, handing it to Richard. Emily, still a bit rowdy from the Founder's Day Punch, promptly snatched it from his grasp and tore it open to reveal a small photograph.

She gasped.

"Lorelai, what is this?" Emily asked, the image quickly sobering her.

"The perfect accessories for a big, new house," she replied simply.

"You mean?" asked Richard, the wonderment evident on his face. At his side, Emily was already smiling and trying to memorize the sonogram photo she held.

"They," replied Luke, "are the first pictures of your future grandchildren."

"T-t-twins?"

Lorelai laughed, patting her stomach. "Almost eight weeks along."

"It's about damn time!" Babbette screeched from the crowd.

"Eight weeks?" Emily repeated. "That means…"

Luke looked bashful, his ears turning bright red.

Patty chuckled throatily. "Aww, Luke, you dirty dog, you."

"Did you conceive at the beach?" Sookie asked excitedly. "Ooh, I've always wanted to have sex on the beach. Mmmm, Jackson on the beach… then a clambake."

"Can you stop them?" Luke turned to Lorelai. "It's embarrassing."

Lorelai just grinned, putting her arms around her husband and the father of her future children. "Gotta love that Jersey Shore!"


End file.
